zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Tokamak
Introduction The Tokamak is a super power plant fielded by the Laser General Townes. Overview The Tokamak device was first conceptualized in the 1950s by two Soviet physicists Igor Tamm and Andrei Sakharov to answer the following question: how to produce as much electricity as a classic nuclear reactor but without the radioactivity that can harm the environment and for a cheaper cost thanks to a principle of fusion energy? So far, the device didn't give many positive results because it consumed more power than it produced. However, a research project known as ITER and funded by the United States, the European Union, India, Japan, China, Russia and South Korea built a large experimental Tokamak reactor in South of France in 2018 in an effort to find solutions as to resolving the power consumption/production problem and to optimize the device so it can be built worldwide and provide electricity on better conditions. General Townes, who was looking for a way to meet his laser arsenal's high demands in electricity, followed that project very closely and even contributed to its functioning. His contribution, among others, helped the project advance rapidly and allowed him to build his own Tokamak reactors for his personal use, although the device cannot be delivered for worldwide production yet. But he always refused to share his Tokamak blueprints with his peers, stating that his army needed it more than theirs and that they should wait for the Tokamak device to be ready for public use. The Tokamak is a hybrid giant solar power generator/magnetic confinement device which is L-shaped and made to combine a cuboid and a cone-cylinder fusion. It is divided in two parts: solar cells and Tokamak reactor. Solar cells are used to absorb the sunlight and convert it into electric energy. Then, the current moves to the Tokamak reactor and charges the inner poloidal field coils acting as a primary transformer circuit. The current creates a magnetic flux in which the poloidal magnetic fields generated by outer poloidal field coils swirl around a toroidal magnetic field generated by toroidal field coils moving around the torus-shaped space for plasma, resulting in a helical magnetic field to be created on the space that can be used to greatly amplify the voltage generated. It can upgrade its solar cells into Solar Panels which have even more cells and increase the power produced, which is especially good for the Omega Cannon and the Laser Paladin. The Tokamak is the ultimate power plant structure in Contra, it is used to provide huge amounts of electricity to power Townes' structures and radio control devices in his base for his units. Also, it provides even more power than the usual Cold Fusion Reactor so there's no need to build too much of these. This power plant is more durable, so it can take more punishment than the usual ones and some generals with ambush abilities cannot successfully destroy it. Be warned though: it is expensive, it can only be built once at a time and it requires Rank 3 + a Strategy Center so make sure it is well protected or else you will find yourself low in power if an enemy manages to destroy it. Upgrades * Solar Panels - Omega Cannon and Laser Paladins consume 50% less power. General's Challenge * In General Townes' challenge, three Tokamaks are located in his base, their positions are revealed on the radar. They, along with his Cold Fusion Reactors, provide enough power so that ALL of General Townes' base defences AND units are fully functional at the same time. Be prepared to assault a heavily defended citadel like never before. * In General Ironside's challenge, a Tokamak named "Laser Control Center" located in his main base needs to be captured to shut down the laser fences guarding his base's only entrance. The Tokamak is indestructible. Assessment Pros: * Produces an enormous amount of power (60pts). * Quite slim and can be built in long but narrow locations. * Solar Panels Upgrade reduces the power needed by all units. * Durable. Cons: * Expensive for a power plant ($2,500). * Available only in Rank 3 with a Strategy Center. * Might have cut off the main base's power if it is destroyed. * Can be infiltrated, it's more vulnerable than conventional Cold Fusion Reactors as the Laser Fence upgrade is not available for it. * Can only be built once at a time in Tournament Mode. Trivia * The word tokamak is a transliteration of the Russian word токамак, an acronym of either of those two terms: ** "тороидальная камера с магнитными''' к'атушками" (to'roidal'naya '''ka'mera s 'ma'gnitnymi 'k'atushkami'') — 'to'roidal 'cha'mber with 'ma'gnetic 'c'oils. ** "то'роидальная 'кам'ера с 'ак'сиальным магнитным полем" ('to'roidal'naya 'kam'era s 'ak'sial'nym magnitnym polem'') — 'to'roidal 'cham'ber with 'ax'ial magnetic field. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Structures Category:Power Plants